


Catharsis

by NearlyThornless



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Two Shot, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyThornless/pseuds/NearlyThornless
Summary: Eren has been Levi Ackermann's guardian angel for years, and he won't allow anything to ruin his life. Especially not the man himself.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be two chapters, maybe more if I feel inspired. I honestly just needed to write a story with Eren as an angel. 
> 
> (the song I listened to while writing this is called Purify and it's by Placebo if anyone wants to listen to it) 
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully!

Only in cases of emergency was it allowed for an angel to reveal himself to a human. Such encounters were usually perceived by mortals as something akin to a dream or vision - that was the loophole that allowed this exception in the first place. The human mind was a fascinating thing, so clear and sharp, and yet so easily thrown into a state of confusion and uncertainty. 

Eren hadn't planned to do this; his first real job as a guardian was overwhelming to say the least. He'd expected the man he chose to watch over to perhaps face some small moral dilemmas and struggles in his life, but he had not expected this.

Levi Ackermann, the person Eren was trying to protect and keep on a good path, was currently sitting on his bed and tending to a weapon he'd purchased hours ago - and to make matters worse, Eren knew for what reason. 

He couldn't allow the man to kill another person, no matter the circumstances. Not only could that poison his chance at a free and happy life here on earth... he might actually end up in purgatory for such a crime. Eren had only heard stories about that place, horrible stories that went beyond what words could really convey, and he was pretty sure that this counted as an emergency. 

The young angel took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He'd never actually interacted with a person, had only ever watched this one as he went about with his daily routine. Of course, Eren didn't always watch. Whenever moments in Levi's life were just a little too private, he'd busied himself talking to other angels or walking through the dreamscapes of heaven. 

But there was no way he could ignore this crucial moment and forgive himself for it. 

He'd made his decision, and gravity nearly knocked him off his feet as he entered the four dimensional world the other lived in. The sheer pressure on earth and the lack of weightlessness felt like they were tearing at his body, and the odd sensation of being entirely there physically was almost too intense to handle. Even his wings felt heavy. 

All of those sensations had him so preoccupied for a moment that the angel almost didn't notice the gun pointed straight at him, coupled with a shocked expression on Levi's face. 

"Who the fuck are you?" the man shouted, voice urgent. 

Eren could barely handle seeing him from this perspective; he wasn't floating above the other like usual. This time, they were on an even level. Levi's voice was addressing him, him specifically. 

It had him stupefied. 

"Fucking answer right now. The hell are you doing in here and what's with that stupid costume?" 

"Costume?" Eren asked. 

"So you can speak," Levi replied, taking a step closer. The weapon never once shook in his hand, and it stayed pointed straight at Eren's head. 

"I'm your guardian angel, and I'm only here because this-", Eren pointed at the weapon, "is not the path you're supposed to take in life." 

"Sure you fucking are. Did you escape from an asylum or something? Are you high?" 

"I'm your guardian angel, and the only reason why you can see me is because I really don't want you to make a big mistake and ruin your life," Eren repeated, putting all of his sincerity into his voice and looking the man straight in the eyes. 

It felt oddly personal to hold eye contact like that, after being invisible to him for years. 

Levi even seemed to notice that there was no humor in his voice, and the man gave Eren a good hard look before he frowned. 

"Okay then. Fucking prove it," he said, still holding the weapon up high. 

"How am I supposed to prove it to you?" 

"Take off your shirt." 

"What." 

"I said take off your shirt. If you are an angel, then those stupid ass wings should be attached to your body, right?" 

"My wings are not just attached to my body, they are a part of my body!" 

"Same shit. Take it off," the man commanded. 

And Eren didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he did understand that it wasn't easy for a human to digest the fact that he had a guardian angel, and that said guardian angel just materialised in front of him, but on the other hand, he had expected a bit more... intimidation on Levi's side. 

In all the stories he heard about angels revealing themselves to someone, it had always sounded like they barely dared to even look at angels, much less demand anything of them. 

Yet here he was, held at gunpoint and hoping to somehow convince Levi Ackermann to believe him that he was what he was. 

Their eyes met again, and Eren felt the stress of being reliant on oxygen very clearly in his chest. 

"Will you believe me then?" he asked, voice breathy. 

"We'll see about that," was the less than thrilling answer Eren received. 

But as things stood, there weren't too many options right now if he wanted to save the person he'd been keeping his eyes on for years. So, with shaky hands, Eren began to unbutton his shirt. When he reached towards his shoulder to open the buttons above his wings, the movement seemed to startle the man. Eren would survive being shot, but that didn't mean that he wanted to experience it necessarily. 

This almost human-like form came with the ability to feel pain after all, something that angels had no use for. 

With both the buttons on his shoulders undone, Eren focused on the front of the shirt, starting at the highest and moving down with uncertain movements. It took him longer than it should have, and he could nearly feel the impatience radiating off the man. 

"I didn't ask you to fucking strip in slow motion, how hard can it be to open some buttons?"

"I'm sorry!" the angel managed to get out, and ten seconds later, the white silk began to slide off his body. 'Gravity is the weirdest thing', Eren thought to himself.

But gravity wasn't the weirdest thing, he quickly learned. It was much weirder how he could feel the temperature of his body rising as the weight of Levi's gaze became heavier and heavier. That wasn't gravity - that was something else. 

Dressed in only his pastel beige pants now, Eren felt strangely vulnerable. Not at all like an immortal, untouchable creature, but like a piece of food laid out on a table. 

"Turn around," Levi said, and Eren obliged. He was almost glad to face the wall instead of the man, feeling so oddly exposed as he did. 

He could hear the other come closer, as if walking around to take a look at his wings from different angles.

"Holy fuck," was all that Levi said in reply before Eren felt it. 

Fingers ran across his shoulder blades, just where his wings began, and Eren's own overreaction baffled him. He could feel his skin being overrun by goosebumps, and his head sank down out of reflex, unable to keep still. 

He took in a strained breath, and turned around as fast as possible, causing Levi's fingers to run through his feathers in return. 

Eren concentrated on not reacting to that, cheeks already aflame from what just happened. 

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, his own voice sounding strange to him. 

Levi gave him a particularly strange look in return, as if he was calculating something in his head. Eren took note of his features once more, his cold eyes and the sharp angles of his face.

"Even if this is somehow true and you are a damn angel, I don't care about your opinion. I've got to do this, this fucking asshole has it coming," the man said, his voice so low that it sounded dangerous. There was no sign of hesitation on his face now, just anger and annoyance. 

"No! I know what happened, and I know that you're mad. But this isn't a solution," Eren argued, all too aware of what had transpired. 

"My best friend fucked my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure doing this is the only solution here," Levi replied, and Eren was overcome by the feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as he wanted it to be. 

"You'll just end up in jail. Is that what you want?" 

"I don't care. Might as well blow my own brains out afterwards. What I care about is making the asshole pay." 

Moving mostly on instinct, Eren grabbed the man by his arms, trying to put everything he had into his gaze in order to help him snap out of it. "You don't mean that." 

"Who are you to tell me what I mean or don't mean?" 

"Your guardian angel! I've only been watching over you for years," the boy replied, sounding frustrated now. He only noticed their proximity a few moments later, and his grip on the man's arms loosened when he began to feel the warmth of his skin through the sleeves of his pullover. 

Physical contact was another strangely human thing.

"This is bullshit, someone like me shouldn't even have a guardian angel," Levi said in return, and Eren had to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. 

"Of course you should, otherwise you wouldn't have one," he said, softer this time. "I care about you, and I wouldn't have revealed myself if this didn't mean a lot to me." 

He couldn't keep up the eye contact as he admitted that, and instead Eren's head sunk, his gaze getting stuck on those thin, frowning lips. 

"You care about me. Sure. Then why the fuck didn't you 'reveal yourself' to tell me that everyone was fucking me over?" he asked, venom in his voice and tension visible on his pale face. 

Eren swallowed, trying his best not to say anything stupid. 

"I'm not supposed to interfere in this way. Even this is - I don't know if I'm actually allowed to be here and talk to you right now. But what happened to you, it happened for a reason. Although it hurts, it's proof that both of them do not belong in your life, a painful lesson." 

"A brat like you doesn't get to tell me about painful lessons. How old are you, fucking 16?" 

"We don't count our age in years, that's a very human notion of time. I'm pretty young for an angel though. I have no way of describing this to you or giving you a number," Eren struggled to find the right words, overwhelmed with trying to put things into language that language wasn't made for. 

"Why me?" 

Eren tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"Why do you watch over me and not someone else?" 

"That's. Uh. It's hard to explain." 

"Try, or I'll leave this room right now," the man said and Eren was pretty sure that he sounded serious about it. So far, he felt more like he was stalling Levi, rather than stopping him. 

"It's.. preference. In the same way a human has a taste for certain foods or a connection to certain colors, we have preferences when it comes to who we choose to watch over. Some even have more than one person, but I only look after you," he revealed, feeling his blood pressure rise with the knowledge that he was sharing information he definitely wasn't supposed to share. 

But if it stopped Levi from doing something he would certainly regret, then it was worth it, he told himself.

"You're telling me that I'm your taste?" the man asked, and Eren felt like the temperature in the room was too high once again. He felt flushed, and wished that he'd said that differently. 

Not that it should matter - Levi was supposed to be the speechless one here, and yet Eren felt like he'd somehow agreed to play that part. 

He didn't dare to say anything, and barely managed to look his human in the eyes. The heart in his chest was moving wildly, like an angry animal pacing in a small cage. Oxygen, he thought, he needed more of that. 

"Why do you look so nervous, angel?" Levi asked, and the question only made it worse. 

"I'm not nervous," Eren replied, but the lie tasted bitter on his tongue and in order to make it better, he added, "just overwhelmed." 

"Why?" Levi repeated, grey eyes traveling along the sight of Eren's wings as if he'd forgotten they were there. 

"I don't know," Eren admitted, another half lie. He was beginning to understand why humans lied so much. This interaction was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with other angels, and he could only blame it on the density of this dimension. 

Or maybe it was Levi - this human being that he found just a little bit too fascinating for his own good. 

"You seemed less nervous when the gun was pointed at you," Levi concluded, watching Eren like he was something worth studying, all of a sudden. And to be fair, he probably was. 

"A gun isn't scary to me." 

"And I am?" 

Eren remained silent, wrecking his unusually disorganised brain for a reply. 

"Not scary, no. But I've never... talked to a human before. And I really want to get it right and prevent you from doing something you'll regret." 

The words filled the air between them, and Eren tried to keep himself from studying the man's features all over again. It was all so incredibly familiar, from his strong jawline to his thin eyebrows. From Levi's dark undercut to the equally dark lashes that were a stark contrast to his light irises and porcelain skin.

Everything about the man was so utterly real that Eren could hardly believe it. 

"How badly do you want to prevent me from fucking up my life?" Levi suddenly asked, and Eren snapped out of his failed attempt at not staring. 

"Very badly," he replied, both words clear and loud. 

"Tell me, what's your name?" 

That had the angel stopping, and all alarms in his head went off - he couldn't just give away his name like this. But Levi was clearly waiting for an answer, and a strangely egotistical part of Eren wanted his human to know his name. And preferably never forget about it, ever. 

"It's Eren," he said after a short pause. 

"Eren. The way you keep looking at me gave me an idea. Maybe I'll listen to you," Levi began, his voice so deep that it sounded melodic to Eren's ears. Almost like poetry, but more intense, less soft. 

"Will you?" he asked, hope blossoming inside the angel like a flower in spring. 

"It depends. Maybe you could help me forget about my plans." 

"If I can, then I'll do it! Thanks so much for listening, I'm-" 

"You should listen before you start thanking me," Levi interrupted him, fixing Eren with another one of those heavy looks. "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite beautiful?" 

And that question was so unexpected that Eren actually turned around to check whether someone else had entered the room without his knowledge. But no one was there with them, and he found it hard to believe that Levi would say this to him. He blinked, and shook his head.

Not only was it hard to believe, but it felt unreal to hear that. Maybe it was humor, maybe he took it the wrong way. 

"You... I - no. Where I'm from, physical appearance doesn't really matter to anyone," he said carefully, unable to handle the compliment. It was true; physical beauty was such a fleeting and unimportant thing in the bigger scheme of things. And yet, there was no denying that something in Eren rejoiced at the words the man offered him. 

They gave him something he never even knew he wanted in the first place. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Gravity seemed both more and less intense in the wake of Levi's words.

"That's a shame. Here, people would go crazy over someone with a face and body like yours," the man said, and it felt almost like he was speaking to himself rather than Eren. The way Levi's eyes seemed to take him apart as he said this nearly had Eren wanting to cover himself with his wings or the shirt lying on the floor beneath him. 

"Would they?" he asked, feeling sort of hypnotised. 

"Oh, believe me, they would," Levi told him, the hint of a smirk playing with his lips, "Your eyes are stunning, but my eyes keep getting stuck on your lips." 

"Oh," was all Eren could say to that, some foreign emotion overtaking him in all its intensity. He suddenly felt acutely aware of his physical presence, unsure what to do with himself. In between the words and Levi's tone of voice, he could tell that the atmosphere had shifted in a way he could not make sense of. 

Eren bit his lower lip, wondering what it was about his mouth that made it so interesting to Levi. The thought crossed his mind that it was the same unnamed thing that also drew his eyes to Levi's features over and over again. 

"Have you ever touched a human?" 

"I've touched your arms a few minutes ago," Eren replied, the implication of the words not entirely lost on him. 

"Come here," Levi commanded, his voice rough and yet not absolute. From the tone alone, Eren could tell that he was free to refuse. Yet, he found himself moving forward, and he awkwardly took the hand that was offered to him. 

The moment their fingers interlocked, he drew in a sharp breath, turquoise eyes fixed on their hands as though he awaited some sort of chemical reaction or explosion to be visible. 

None was visible however, and yet it felt like something was happening beneath his skin, something that only a physical body could possibly allow you to feel. 

When Levi moved, Eren went along with him, until the two of them reached the bed. The angel followed to other's example and sat down beside him. With their hands still interlocked, Eren found it hard not to focus on the fact that so many parts of their bodies weren't touching. 

Only their hands, and yet that felt like so much already. 

"It's strange," Eren mumbled, his head angled to the side. For a moment, he almost forgot that he had wings, but the feathers tickled his cheek.

"Is it?"

"The way pressure and warmth feels on skin. In this form, things feel so utterly... separated, so far apart. As if touching someone else allows you to feel how lonely you were just a moment before."

"Is it a bad feeling?" 

"No, just a feeling. I think it helps me understand some of the things I've watched before better," Eren said, feeling calmer than before somehow. "Does it feel bad for you?" he asked a second later, wondering if maybe he felt different or wrong to the touch, being what and who he was. 

"Not at all, if anything, I'd like to feel more of you." 

"More of me?" 

"A whole lot more, yes."

"Why?" Eren asked, unsure what exactly was happening. This wasn't where he'd imagined himself an hour or so ago when he'd made the decision to interfere, not at all. 

"Because humans are like that. When we see something beautiful, we want to touch it, own it - we want more of it. Like I want more of you right now." 

Those words did strange things to Eren's heart. Like a wind up toy he'd seen children play with, he felt like something he couldn't pinpoint was making him want to move. 

He nodded his head, although Levi hadn't asked him a question. 

And yet it seemed to be perceived as an answer nonetheless. Because in response, the raven's hand slid out of Eren's, and the angel could only watch as the warm fingers traveled across the back of his hand and up his arm, all the way to his shoulder. 

The touch was so simple and light that he shocked himself by stiffening and slamming his eyes shut, overwhelmed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-yes."

Levi's hand did not stop where it was, and instead he slowly moved it from his shoulder to the back of Eren's head, where the fingers entangled with the brown locks. The angel wasn't sure how to categorise the feeling; he opened his eyes and the need to try and put it all into words dissipated with each second that was spent looking into the man's eyes. 

The grey reminded Eren of rocks by the ocean, relentlessly attacked by waves. Something about the way his pupils were dilated in this very moment had Eren feeling like a warm breeze was blowing through his very bones. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

That question should have been enough to wake Eren up; it should have alarmed and distressed him, but his reaction was neither of the two. Instead, what he could only possibly consider insanity overtook him as he forgot for a brief and important moment what he was, and why he was here at all. 

"Please do," the angel said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about the two shot thing, I might write some more chapters because for some reason I'm really inspired to make this a bit longer perhaps. 
> 
> there are probably some mistakes in here but I'll read through it and try to fix them tomorrow, it's currently 3 AM here and I've been writing for a while
> 
> (I hope all of you are doing well despite the situation right now and I'll try to get some writing done while sitting in my room all day. take care of yourselves and your loved ones, and most importantly, try not to panic too much.. at least that's what I try to do)
> 
> enjoy the chapter hopefully and thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! it's very appreciated, as always (:

The moment the distance between them became nonexistent, Eren discovered an entirely new universe of feelings within himself. Something seemed to shift in the air, and the concept of time he had only just discovered blurred all over again. Levi had moved much faster than he could process, the hand on the back of his head pulling the angel forward, which meant that Eren was now nearly sitting on his lap. He had followed the silent physical demand, melting against Levi like an icecube thrown into a cup of tea. 

Eren could not for the life of him figure out what to do though, too preoccupied with just the feeling of warm lips against his.

Before he could really do much of anything, Levi was already easing him into it, starting to move his lips in a way that gave Eren a bit of the guidance he needed. The brunette pushed his own body against the man, trying to steady himself and follow his lead.

The pressure of Levi's hold forced Eren to tilt his head, and that actually made the whole thing a bit easier. It was obvious that Levi knew what he was doing, but Eren found himself overwhelmed with the task of both following his rhythm with his lips and getting as much oxygen in as he needed.  
The combination of his inexperience and this made him panic because he felt like he was messing this up pretty badly. 

So, after a short while, Levi pulled away to let Eren breathe. 

"Ah, I'm sorry," the boy apologised in between gasping for air. Levi's pupils were dilated, and it was way too easy to get lost in their magnetism; thankfully, he neither looked mad nor disappointed. 

"Don't be. Just breathe and calm down, I'll show you how to do this properly," Levi promised and Eren believed him. 

For a long moment, nothing happened and the two of them just looked at each other. Although it felt like Eren's body was about to catch fire from the multitude of sensations, he still found himself unable to look away from this captivating human. 

He had never dared to think that he'd be the one to receive that kind of look from him; in that moment, something ugly inside of Eren was almost happy for this messed up situation that had caused him to reveal himself. He'd have missed this otherwise - which wasn't something he wanted to imagine an eternity without ever getting a taste of.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked. 

Eren nodded, feeling as if he was about to cry, though he found it hard to pinpoint it on only one cause. If he had to, then he would probably say the mortal and breathtaking person sitting so close to him that Eren could smell him.

And wow, did he like the scent of Levi's skin. 

And the way his warmth felt against Eren. 

And his lips - a little bit too much, perhaps. Eren found himself eyeing them again, dying for another taste of closeness.

The many ways in which he could experience Levi's presence on a physical level nearly gave him a whiplash. 

"Okay, we'll just take this slow. Don't worry, angel. You're doing great," the man assured him, and it did help to lessen the tension that had settled in his every muscle a little. Levi grabbed Eren by his lower back then, and lifted him up (like he weighted nothing at all) to properly place the angel on his lap. 

All Eren could really do was try not to make an embarrassing noise at being manhandled like this and wondering what exactly it was that it set on fire in his stomach.

"Just close your eyes and do whatever feels natural to you." 

As his eyelids closed, Levi's mouth was on his again. This time, it felt less rushed and demanding, almost as if the man was deliberately giving Eren an opportunity to see just what did feel natural to him. 

The concept in itself was contradictory of course, nothing about kissing a human was natural to an angel. 

And yet, Eren's heart was beating so fast, and he was eager to get behind the drive and desperation that only humans could conceptualise of. He was hungry to feel the extent of his own hunger, dying for more of this deadly excitement.

More than that, he was dying to show Levi that there was more to him than just an inexperienced angel, too innocent to even kiss someone properly. He wanted nothing more than to positively surprise the man and take his breath away in the same way he did to him.

So Eren took the opportunity and pushed all his doubts and fears to the back of his mind, focusing on this very moment instead. 

He dragged his lips across the other's, and mimicked what Levi had done before. Judging from the way the man responded, it seemed as if Eren was indeed getting the hang of this, thankfully. He breathed through his nose this time, getting more and more lost in the sweet sensation of sharing something so intimate with Levi. 

That sweetness turned into something indecipherable when the man surprised Eren by catching his lower lip in between his teeth, and Eren sighed into his mouth in response. 

The energy between them shifted again, and it felt a whole lot like being wrapped up in red, warm fog. Levi forcefully pulled Eren towards him, and his mouth did things his heart that he didn't even know how to process. The sting of the bite faded into bare brushing, and then pressure again - and Eren ran on some sort of autopilot he shouldn't even process, allowing all of it and asking for more without words. 

He didn't even know if there could be more than this, and yet his body instinctively pushed him in that direction nonetheless. 

When the two of them did pull apart, both their chests were rising and falling wildly. Eren opened his dazed eyes to find the man in front of his giving him the most intense of looks. 

"I can't believe you've never done any of this," Levi said, "Can I kiss you here?" 

His finger barely brushed over the skin above Eren's collarbone, and a shaky breath was the only thing the angel could get out at first. Goosebumps covered his skin like tiny raindrops, and Eren nodded his head violently. He wasn't sure whether to feel sinful or just elated by the discovery of how much all of this thrilled him. 

How much he wanted Levi to eat him alive.

"Don't give me that look, I'm trying to go slow here," Levi chastised him, with a playful edge to his voice. 

"Sorry," Eren managed to breathe out before the raven was on him, placing incredibly gentle kisses right where Eren apparently was more than sensitive. Even the slightest touch had him squirming, unsure whether to move away or closer. When he opted for closer and allowed the onslaught of endorphins to poison his blood, the angel couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. 

"Levi," he whispered, and the word faded into an open mouthed moan when the mention of his name had the man biting down. 

Eren clawed at his back for balance, and whimpered when Levi didn't allow him a second of rest, going for another bite. 

"Ah," he sighed into Levi's hair. A hand stroked along one of his wings, and that had the angel losing his mind even harder. Eren felt like he was shaking, shivering as his nerve endings were alight with sensitivity. Levi's hand came to rest just above where his wing began eventually.

Not once did Levi stop ravishing Eren's neck as he let his hands explore, and the boy tried to offer as much skin as possible for the raven to kiss, his head thrown back and his mouth open, panting.

"Fuck, look at you. You like this?" Levi asked, his voice so deep that it was hard to even listen without making an embarrassing sound again. The words didn't help either, and Eren felt strangely out of touch with rational thought. Levi was sucking on the abused skin now, and Eren was still shivering.

"Nnh- I. Ah. Oh God, I do," the angel replied, eyes widening a second later as he realised what he'd just said. He must have picked that particular curse up while watching Levi, but shouting god's name was another matter altogether.

The weight of the entire situation came crashing down on him then; he wasn't supposed to partake in anything of this sort. He especially wasn't supposed to enjoy such worldly pleasure, ever - those were things no one even dared to speak of where he came from. 

What little knowledge he had about all of this could be reduced to two key facts. First off, it was a sin to share such touches outside the context of a marriage. And secondly, even watching such acts was inappropriate for an angel. 

Meaning, this was more than just forbidden territory. Something unspeakable that went against everything he was thought and he shouldn't have given in so easily. 

But he'd known all along that he felt too strongly about Levi, for years now.

"Ah, Levi! We.. we have to stop," he managed to get the words out, voice small and sounding utterly unconvinced. 

Levi pulled away instantly, and his eyes focused on Eren, as if he was trying to see into him. For some reason, this had Eren's cheeks aflame. 

"Why do you want to stop?" 

"Because I shouldn't be doing such things. I'm... you know? It's a sin." 

"A sin," Levi repeated, his face unreadable. 

Eren nodded helplessly, still out of breath and dying for more of his touch. 

"Do you want to stop, or do you think you should because you're breaking a rule?" the man asked, and Eren was unsure whether he heard curiosity in his tone or imagined it. 

"Of course I don't want to stop! But it's my job to watch over you, not to.. Uh. Make out with you." 

"I'm pretty sure you're watching over me just fine. In fact, I don't even feel so angry anymore, and I might reconsider my plans. Don't you think you're doing a good job, judging by that?" 

That definitely did catch Eren off guard. While the method was certainly unorthodox, he'd set out to prevent Levi from ruining his life. And the man definitely had put away the gun. 

Maybe it did make sense to distract him in this way - or maybe Eren was just hungry for more of whatever Levi had to offer to him and somehow managed to convince himself that this was some sort of self sacrifice. 

Whatever it was, it had the brunette taking in a deep breath before he couldn't stand it anymore and tackled the man without much precision, throwing his back onto the mattress and following instantly, climbing on top of him. His wings casted shadows on the two of them, spread out above his back.

"You're right," Eren confirmed, eager to reciprocate and dying for a taste of Levi's skin. When he followed the others example and pressed his lips to the underside of his jawline, he could hear a sharp intake of breath that spurred him on. 

Eren's hand wandered down Levi's clothed chest, and he could feel the firmness of his muscles even through the pullover the man was wearing. 

Muscles were another one of those terrifyingly human concepts, and yet the feeling of the body beneath him nearly drove Eren crazy. As though one domino had fallen, the rest of Eren came tumbling down as well, his inhibitions lessening as his breathing quickened once again. 

Entirely distracted, he didn't even notice when Levi moved, apparently done with being the one underneath. 

In just a second, their positions were switched. Despite the softness of the mattress, the impact knocked the air right out of the angel. Levi had his wrists pinned down, and it was utterly fascinating to Eren, being at the mercy of a human being like this. Levi's gaze was heavier now, apparently more than satisfied with the whine that tumbled out of Eren's mouth in response. 

"You've been watching me for years, right?" 

The question was unexpected, out of place almost. 

"Yeah," Eren replied. 

"Did you ever think about this?"

Eren tilted his head, giving the man a questioning look. 

Levi grinned and placed a kiss on his lips before moving down to his collarbone again. 

"This." 

He moved further down, and when his lips found one of Eren's nipples, the angel stiffened beneath him, arching his spine. 

"Nnh." 

"Or this." 

He bit down then, and a loud, desperate moan was Eren's reply. 

"Tell me, Eren." 

"Ah, do that again," he begged instead, too needy to even come up with an intelligent answer. 

"Answer my question, bright eyes," Levi demanded, and for whatever ungodly reason, either the nickname or the command caused even more heat to settle in Eren's lower stomach. He became very much aware of the fact that he was in a physical form again when he felt himself get hard in his pants. Almost too aware.

He wasn't entirely ignorant of the human body, but experiencing it was much different from theoretical knowledge. 

"I- I. Didn't think it would feel so good, but I've - ah," his words faded into an high pitched moan at another loving bite. 

"But what?" 

"I think I've liked you for a long time," Eren rushed to get out before he could overthink the admission. Spoken out loud, they felt like the understatement of the century. 

"That's sweet," Levi said with a certain light in his eyes, pressing another kiss to Eren's naked chest. "Tell me to stop if I'm going too far." 

Before Eren had the chance to figure out what he meant by too far, Levi was already kissing his way down Eren's torso. By the time he reached his hip bones, Eren felt like he was losing what little he had left of his mind. 

His eyes widened when Levi pulled his pants down, and looked straight at his erection. The temperature of the room was too hot and Eren could only gasp as the man moved closer, his breath ghosting over the tip of his dick. 

"Levi! What- oh, oh God," the words that left his mouth were less than coherent, messy and fading into each other. 

Levi's lips wrapped around him, and Eren pushed forward out of reflex, a silent scream leaving his open mouth as his eyes fell closed. Next thing he knew, Levi was using one of his hands to hold him down while the other wrapped around the base of his erection, and yet another set of moans followed. 

Eren was beyond controlling the volume of the noises he made, and he saw stars when Levi started moving both his hand and mouth on him, rhythmically going up and down. 

The loud moans were only interrupted by silent pleas, although the angel wasn't sure what he was begging for at this point. 

He felt entirely exposed, vulnerable in a way that was probably exclusive to humans. Whatever Levi was doing to him felt too good to handle, too intense to grasp. All Eren could do was surrender to it, and trust the man to give him more of what he never knew he needed so badly. 

But then it stopped, and an entirely new wave of craving crashed above Eren's head. He tried to push forward again, wanting to feel more of the warmth and tightness around his swollen skin, but it was to no avail. 

His eyes opened lazily, only to be met with Levi's that looked like storm clouds right before lightning hit. 

"Fuck, look at you. You're too fucking pretty like this," Levi whispered, and Eren stared at him brainlessly, wanting to say the very same thing. He was in no state to get words out however, barely capable of keeping his eyes open. 

When he finally managed to say something, the only thought he was able to verbalise was, "take it off." He pointed a shaky finger at Levi's pullover, and the man complied, pulling it over his head before moving in to share another kiss. His groin pushed into Eren's sensitive dick as he leaned forward, and Eren's mouth was open in a gasp when Levi's lips found his. The angel's fingers found a hold on the strong back, fingernails most likely drawing red lines into pale skin. 

Eren felt boneless and allowed the man to dominate his mouth completely, with a hint of Eren's own taste still on his lips. 

When they pulled apart, they shared another one of those looks that Eren couldn't get over. 

"Do you trust me, Eren?" 

The angel nodded, unsure where the question came from, "Yes, I do."

Levi gave him a half smile and Eren's chest felt like it was going to explode. Strong hands took a hold of his thighs, pulling down his pants. As if the man was folding him up, he angled his legs until they were above Levi's shoulders. 

Unsure what was going on now, Eren's eyes followed when the other grabbed something from beside the bed. It took Eren a moment to identify what it was that he had taken. He wasn't sure what to make of it when he identified it as gun oil. 

It only managed to confuse him more when Levi poured some of it over his fingers in a way that was way messier than was usual for him. Eren had watched him long enough to know that the man was not the type to cause a mess, ever. Especially if it could be avoided. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

"You'll see," Levi told him, and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before positioning his hand in between Eren's legs. When the finger brushed against Eren's hole, his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Uh. Levi?" 

"You want me to make you feel even better, right?" the man asked, not moving his hand. 

All Eren could do was nod; he wasn't going to say no to anything Levi gave him at this point. 

Levi took note of the confirmation and wasted no time, one of his fingers pushing its way inside Eren. He wasn't prepared for the feeling of having something inside him, and swallowed nervously as Levi pushed it deeper inside. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Eren shook his head slightly, focused on breathing normally. 

"No, it just feels strange," he replied. 

"It'll feel good soon, I promise." 

For another few moments, Eren wasn't entirely convinced of that. His body seemingly wanted to push the intruding finger out, but Levi didn't relent, and just kept moving it in and out slowly. 

At some point, an impatient whine left Eren's lips, and he wondered what Levi was planning when all of a sudden, all thoughts came to a crushing hold. 

"Nnh! Levi! Ah, God," he screamed, unable to hold still as an earthquake of euphoria rattled his entire being. Eren pushed himself into the mattress, too messed up to even question what was happening to him. 

"I told you," Levi said and Eren could hear the smirk on his lips even with his eyes closed. 

"Don't stop! Please," the angel moaned, and arched his back when Levi brushed against that very same spot inside him again, coaxing another string of obscene moans out of Eren's throat. 

"You're doing so well, angel," Levi told him and pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead. 

"Mmh," was all the answer Eren managed to get out before screaming in pleasure again. He barely noticed when Levi added another finger, too focused on how nerve-wrackingly good the man made him feel. 

At the third finger though, he did notice. His insides were being stretched, as if Levi was trying to open Eren up entirely, and stray tears ran down the brunette's cheeks at the pain that was starting to mix with the pleasure. 

He didn't stop moaning though. If anything, the affirmations that left his mouth sounded more wrecked than before. 

"Open your eyes," Levi commanded, and Eren struggled to obey. His vision was blurry, but the sight of Levi's flushed face and his hungry gaze proved to be an excellent distraction from the discomfort. 

Eren couldn't help himself and leaned in for another kiss, his hips starting to move along with the thrust of the man's fingers. 

The kiss was sweet and slow, a stark contrast to the increasing pace with which Levi moved his fingers inside of him. It soon had Eren pulling away and gasping for air as he leaned his face against his favorite human. 

"The sounds you make are too fucking hot." 

"Thanks," Eren tried to say, but he couldn't tell whether it came out as a word or just another mindless moan. He'd never felt like less of an immortal being than in this very moment, incapable of even articulating the simplest things. 

"You think you can handle my dick?" the raven asked, and the entirety of the question hit Eren with a few seconds of delay, making everything fall into place. 

His eyes went down to the obvious bulge in Levi's pants as his brain connected the dots. 

"Ah, I can.. try?" he asked, entirely unable to judge if he'd be able to. 

"I'm sure you can. You're just sucking my fingers in at this point," the man said, his tone something in between dark amusement and amazement. 

"Mmh, don't, ah - say such things." 

"But it's true, my love." 

Eren was still processing that particular nickname when sudden emptiness made him whine desperately as Levi pulled his fingers out of him.

His eyes got stuck on the massive and leaking dick that was revealed a second later as the raven pulled his pants down. A shiver worked its way through Eren's body at the idea that he was going to have that inside of him. It was hard to tell whether it was from nervousness or anticipation.

"Relax," Levi said, and lined himself up, repositioning Eren's legs. 

"'m fine," the angel told him and moved his hips forwards slightly, pressing his ass against the leaking tip.

"Look me in the eyes." 

That's what Eren did. His hand reached out to take a hold of Levi's and he forced himself to keep his eyes open when Levi pushed himself into him at an agonisingly slow pace. The combination of the eye contact and the thickness that was being shoved into him had Eren breathless, and tears collected in his eyes once more. 

Concerned flashed in Levi's eyes when he noticed that. 

"Should I stop?" 

Eren's grip on Levi's hand tightened at that. The angel surprised himself with the strength of his own voice when he instantly replied, "No! Go on. Please." 

So Levi did, pushing more of himself into Eren until he felt entirely filled and there somehow still wasn't all of Levi's erection inside of him yet. A strange mixture of impatience and neediness had Eren opening his mouth again. Or maybe it was the pained look on Levi's face. Eren could only imagine how much he was holding back right now, going this slow. 

"You can go faster. You're not going to break me," the angel whispered, and screamed in pain when Levi gave him what he asked for, burying himself inside him with one thrust. 

Before he moved again, the man pressed kisses to Eren's face; some on his forehead and some on his cheeks. 

"You feel so great, Eren.. You're handling my dick so well," he praised the angel, and Eren smiled despite the tears, overwhelmed with the amount of affection he felt for this man, this amazing person that he never thought he'd ever even get to notice him at all. 

"I- You can move," he replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Alright." 

The pain was overwhelming for the first few seconds as Levi pulled halfway out only to push all the way inside again. Eren felt like he was being ripped apart despite his confidence just moments ago, but he didn't try to fight it and found some strange semblance of peace in the painful experience. The sharp edge made this even more real than it already was. 

Just as he was starting to get accustomed to it, Levi brushed against the very same spot inside him that had made him go crazy earlier, and the reaction was amplified this time. Eren threw his head back, moaning Levi's name like he was possessed. 

"Fuck," Levi cursed, sounding just as out of it as Eren felt, "you're so damn tight." 

"Please," he whimpered, "do that again." 

As if his the begging had flipped a switch inside the man, the raven's movements changed at that. He didn't hold back anymore and instead pushed forward and right against the bundle of nerves over and over again, making Eren trash wildly in his hold at the onslaught of overwhelming sensations. 

"Ah, Levi! Please - harder," the brunette moaned, unable to keep his mouth shut. Any shyness he'd previously possessed was long gone, and he was somewhere between asking for and demanding more. 

"Such a greedy angel," Levi commented and even if Eren's brain was working properly, he wouldn't have been able to deny that. 

Instead, he proved Levi right as he rocked his hips harder against him, following his rhythm as the man pounded him into the mattress. He was almost afraid to lose some of his feathers from how hard they were going, one thrust following another until he could not distinguish one thing from another. Time blurred and the entirety of it turned into one long and messy haze that only ever pushed Eren higher. Levi seemed no better off, torn between cursing, praising and shallow breaths. 

"Oh God I'm - ah. Fuck. Levi! I -" the angel managed to get out when a pressure built up inside of him that he was entirely unfamiliar with. He had no words to describe it and no time to try before something inside of him was pushed over the edge and he came hard, eyes tightly shut and mouth hanging open. He felt his own cum cover his chest, and whimpered quietly at the relentless pace in which Levi continued to fuck him. 

The entirety of his body was insanely sensitive by now, and Eren felt miles away from all realities when Levi finally cursed right into his ear, pulling Eren tightly against himself before he came inside the angel, filling him up to the brim. 

"Jesus," Levi said when he finally regained some semblance of consciousness, his voice broken like that of a marathon runner who'd just won a race.

"Mmh," Eren agreed, pulling the man down to lie beside him, skin to skin. Neither of the two had much clarity in their gaze when they shared a look, but everything felt like it was in perfect order, all planets aligned and all prayers answered.

Levi pulled out of him, and Eren could only sigh in response, physically incapable of any further reaction by now.

"Fucking incredible," Levi declared, whispering the words against Eren's skin, "hell, that was surreal." 

"I know," the angel agreed, "Like a dream." 

"Can angels dream?" Eren heard Levi ask, but he was only half there, already falling asleep. 

That night, Eren had not one dream, but ten or more. They each blurred into one another until he was too disoriented to figure out where the borders between imagination and reality were. 

So when he woke up in Levi's arms and very certainly without both his clothes and his wings, it took him way too long to realise that it was not just another dream sequence or fantasy. 

He closed his eyes and counted to seven, only to find the situation unchanged. 

"Oh God," the wingless angel whispered.


End file.
